Shin Makoku's Battle Game
Drama CD from the special edition of the Playstation 2 game . Yuuri and the others get pulled into an RPG game-like world from one of Anissina's inventions. 8 Tracks #Track 1 (0:08) #Track 2 (11:24) #Track 3 (8:12) #Track 4 (8:43) #Track 5 (8:43) #Track 6 (3:52) #Track 7 (3:57) #Track 8 (21:29) Track 1 Just the title Track 2 With the help of Anissina and one of her devices, they're going to make a Battle Game in Shin Makoku. Murata asks everyone to help design it. Günter says he wants a game where he can win the favor of Yuuri. Cornad says he just wants to be a sword warrior, Wolfram says he wants a game where Yuuri and him act more like fiances (but is then convinced by Yuuri to just make it an adventure game, that makes the bonds between them stronger). Gwendal just wants it to finish quickly (Funny cuz the seiyuu we then find out absolutely loves games) and Murata wants a quiz game. Track 3 They get into the game, but Anissina explains in the manual that the game will only have the good parts (and not the boring parts), so they fight a middle boss right away. The first middle boss is Josak. Yuuri defeats him turning into Ue-sama and gets thousands of HP points as a reward. Track 4 Yuuri shows a picture of Greta to Gwendal and he dies, because if a person looks at a family's portrait before war, they will always die. Wolfram says that Yuuri won't die because the two of them will soon get married and he dies too, because anyone who plans to get married after a war is bound to die. Then, the second middle boss appears: Adalbert. Conrad and Günter want to try and protect Adalbert, but in the end he attacks Yuuri. Wolfram who was so shocked he was revived, dies again trying to protect Yuuri. Then Yuuri runs away from the fight with Adalbert, Günter "takes down" the "dead flags" and Gwen and Wolf are revived. But Yuuri is so upset about Wolfram's death that he turns into Ue-sama again, even if he doesn't have any more magic points left. Track 5 The last boss is Saralegui. He shows up slaps Yuuri on the left cheek and then tries to get Yuuri to accept while Wolfram and Günter are losing their minds. In the end they have a quiz fight and Murata gives Saralegui and whoever he is contesting really difficult questions about raising childrten that only Saralegui can answer. The first one to go is Wolfram, the second, Yuuri. Track 6 Yuuri and Wolfram are back in the real world. One by one the rest return. First Conrad, because his answer was " I'll let him do whatever he wants". Wolfram then explains that what Conrad was going to let the child do was drink alcohol. Then Günter comes back because he said he would abandon the crying child in the crib. Gwendal is the only one who beats the game, his answer is "Bearbee" (we don't know the question).Gwendal finishes the game, and when he comes back to reality he destroys the ma-powered device saying there was secret information about the Shinou and the boxes. Track 7 Last is MuraKenzu. Murata tells Yuuri he was making his own game, one about the Daikenja protecting Yuuri. He then proceeds to tell a bunch of things that happen in the game that apparently Murata actually did for Yuuri. (pretending to be a girl who wouldn't confess to him, giving him unsigned homemade chocolates for Valentine's ...) In the end Murata says that only the "producer" he works with liked it but no one else. Track 8 The cast talks about videogames. Gwendal's seiyuu is a huge fan of videogames. Saiga also (Wolfram's seiyuu). Sakurai said he liked some RPGs ... the rest said they weren't big fans of videogames. Adalbert seiyuu mentions he likes casino games...